Experiment
by BaneofOrcs
Summary: First person. A Hunter is captured by the U.S Military and experimented on. All Hell breaks loose as he escapes. Being rewritten. Complete. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: The Team

My head came up at the sound of voices in the hall. I tensed my legs, preparing to pounce. The door opened to reveal a middle aged man with a knife in one hand and flashlight in the other.

"It's clear," he whispered to someone out of sight.

A thirty year old woman stepped into the large room, a bundle of pens stuck together with duct tape in her left, sharpened plastic in her right. She was looking behind her as she stepped in, saying something that not even I could hear.

Smiling to myself, I crawled through a hole in the wall into an adjacent room the little girl was just walking in, shuffling over to a desk and crouching behind it. I was shaking with glee as I crawled to a good spot to jump. She noticed me a little to late as my claws dug into her soft flesh, blood pumping out over my arms.

Her screams were muffled and gurgled as I put a hand over her mouth, head biting into her neck.

Just then I heard the woman call softly, "Tanya, come on out now. It's okay. There's no bad monster guys."

When the girl didn't answer, the woman walked into the room, a worried expression clouding her face. "Tanya? Tanya are you here sweetie? Where you at?"

Her gaze drifted over to us, where the door illuminated me perfectly from the side. I pulled my head back, muscle hanging from my jaw. She couldn't stifle a scream as I stood, growling from deep in my throat.

She charged forward, bringing both her weapons down from overhead. Before I could move, a long cord burst through the back window and wrapped itself around her waist. No, not a cord, but a tongue!

My savoir pulled the Human out the window, who screamed the entire time. Just then, the old man burst into the room. He threw his knife, barely nicking the Smoker's tongue. A small, faint cry of pain reached my ears.

I jumped forward, tackling the man to the ground just as he pulled out another knife.

My eyes went wide as the weapon descended and stabbed deep into my neck. A scream tore from my lips, scaring the Human and causing him to jerk the knife out and stab me yet again. When he pulled it out the second time, I grabbed his arm and simply pulled, free hand cutting it off at the shoulder. He staggered back, blood spurting from his open socket.

A low growl emitted from the back of my throat as I jumped forward, ready to finish my meal.

The Smoker came through the now-broken window. Part of his tongue was hanging out, and I noticed a small trickle of blood running from the side, about halfway down. "Bloody," he said.

"He stabbed me. Had to make him pay," I replied, shrugging and standing up, with my knees bent.

"Was there anyone else out there?"

"Not that I'm aware of. It seemed to be just those three."

"Three?"

"A little girl, whom I quickly devoured."

He nodded. "So what now?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to another city, where there will be more Humans. I think we've just about exhausted them from this place."

Without waiting for a reply, I crawled off, heading out the front door. Almost immediately, I was swept up in the tide of Common Infected heading East. Growling in anger, I jumped up, catching a window sill. I launched myself higher and followed the crowd. A grimace came upon me when I saw where they were running.

Three Humans sat behind a barricade of cars, which were supported by sandbags and a few blocks of concrete, and standing atop boxes or the tops of smaller cars, firing over the barrier. I measured the height of the barrier; about seven feet tall.

A Boomer hobbled onto the roof next to mine. I looked over at him and began quickly forming a plan.

"I have a plan to get them. You want to help?" I asked, jumping onto his roof.

The Boomer looked up at me and shrugged, creating a sickening sloshing sound from deep in his stomach.

"Okay? Go ahead and get a Smoker."

He nodded and hobbled off, only to return five minutes later, a small Smoker in tow. "He'll help."

"Okay, here's the plan. Boom, you spray your stuff all over them. Smoker, you take the girl. I recognize the man, he did me wrong when I was still a Human, so I'll take him. The third will probably be too blind and scared to save her companions, so we'll let the Common taker her. Wait until the Boomer barfs on them, got it?"

He nodded and walked off, jumping off the side of the roof and disappearing among the crowd of Infected, making his way to another rooftop.

"I'm thinking that he'll jump the gun," the Boomer said, staring at the lone Mutated Infected among the Commons.

I ignored him and jumped to a building closer to the barricade while my counter-parts got in position, smoker somewhere on a fire escape, Boomer looking out of a window directly beside the Humans. Suddenly, a long tongue shot out of an alley and wrapped itself around one of the girls, dragging her back.

A stream of puke lashed out and struck only one of the Humans, the female. I jumped and landed on the male. I felt a sharp pain erupt in my shoulder as I crushed the man beneath my weight. He cried out for help and tried to hit me with the butt of his machine gun.

I ducked and raked a claw across his stomach. He rolled back, a scream erupting from his lungs. He came up and put a three-round burst into my stomach. I doubled over for a split second, anger replacing the burning pain.

The blinded female had backed up into the sandbags, knocking them over. Common Infected quickly grabbed her before the sandbags crushed her.

Once again, I pounced on the man, taking him to the ground yet again. This time, though, I cut the wrist of the hand holding his weapon. Then, I preceded to chop his arms off at the elbows. When that was done, I jumped up onto the fire escape the Smoker was using. The Human was on top of him, choking him with his own tongue.

I simply walked up behind her and dug my claws into her neck and bottom of her spine. With a simple turn and heave, she was sent flying over the rail, down to the ground below.

After checking to make sure she wouldn't move, I turned on the Smoker. He was coughing vehemently and shrugged when he finally stopped. My lip curled up in a snarl. I had half a mind to do the same to him that I did to the Human male.

"What is wrong with you?" I snarled. "You wouldn't have almost died if you had waited!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that, well, she would have been my first kill. I turned barely a week ago, and since then I have been strolling the streets, waiting for someone to show themselves," he replied, scratching the back of his head.

I sighed and jumped away, going to look for the Boomer. I found him watching the Common eat the Human's pink flesh.

"Good job. I'm fixing to go to a different city, the food here is getting scarce, and if you want, you can travel with me. We make a good team," I offered.

He nodded and asked, "What will we do with the Smoker?"

"We can take him with us, but he just turned a week ago, that's why he jumped the gun. We will need to train him when and where to attack, who to avoid and things like that."

We gathered up the Smoker and left the city, heading to a Military base set up in the north. A smile found its way to my face as I thought of the amount of food we were about to eat, and the fun we would have with killing the Humans.


	2. Chapter 2: Experiments

Chapter 2: Experiments

My head hurt when I awoke. I tried to sort my thoughts out as I saw my surroundings. I was in a small room with no furniture or anything whatsoever in it. I growled and sat up. A dizzying wave of pain hit me and I fell back to the white floor. A part of the wall to my left opened and a man in a white suit stepped in. He was surrounded by fivve or six gaurds.

"Is he still alive?" the man in the suit asked.

"Yes he is. But i must warn you, he may lung as we get closer. If he does, I'm gonna have to sedate him again," one of the soldiers replied. "Stupid thing tried to kill me last time."

"Yes I read your report. He tried to attack you and you shot him multiple times with tranquilization darts."

They appraoched me without another word. The doctor raised a syringe and walked a little bit closer to me. The soldiers tensed up. I sighed, making the men in the room jump. One man shot at me, but it missed and i backed up a little. The man in the suit appraoched again. He stuck the syringe into me and pain shot through my body. I howled and tried to slap the scientist, but my arm wouldn't raise. I tasted copper in my mouth.

"Okay that should be enough to let me get his blood," the scientist reported.

They left after a couple of moments, leaving me to my thoughts. I drifted into a deep slumber...

A couple hours earlier

The Boomer and i had heard a truck engine while the smoker went hunting for food in the woods. We had spotted a military jeep with only a driver and two passengers, somebody was out of the vehicle.

" I'll scream to distract them, you barf and i will get the back passengers. Go see if you can find the Smoker after you get done with your job," I instructed.

I waited a couple of minutes so the Boomer could get into positon. He looked at me and nodded. I screamed and jumped straight into the air. Barf shot forth and engulfed most of the jeep. I landed on the back left passenger and dug my Claws and teeth into his side. I turned on the second passenger and raked both my hands across his chest and stomach. He fell, writhing, on the ground.

"Holy crap!" the driver exclaimed. I smiled in ecstasy. I loved killing.

Just as I went for the last man, he raised a pistol and fired a whole clip of tranq darts into my chest. The Boomer bellowed and charged forward. A shot rang out and he exploded. The man laughed, then gagged as he got the Boomer bile into his mouth. I heard another man sprinting up to the jeep before I blacked out.

Now

I scowled at my own stupidity. I should have killed the others quicker than I did. Now I was trapped and the Boomer was killed. Growling, I punched the wall. An alarm sounded in a room adjacent to mine. Soldiers ran into the room, rifles at the ready. I was the reason they came running in.

"Stupid thing, STOP hitting the WALL!" one of the soldiers ordered, moving his gun in a threatening manner.

I growled angrily and took a step forward. I would NOT let him call me a "thing" I used to be a human. And I definently wasn't gonna let him order me around.

"What you wanna go dumb animal? Come on I'll kill ya!"

He ran forward, bayonet on the end of his rifle. His friends yelled at him to stop, but he was hysterical. I waited until he had reached within five feet of me when I moved to my left and grabbedhis arm. I smiled and pulled his arm back, breaking it. before anyone could react I pushed him to the ground and started ripping into him. I fell into blackness a little bit later.

Two days later

I woke up strapped to a table. A bright white light was above me and I could barely see a glass window and a small observation room to my right. Three doctors surrounded me. They were making narrations of what was going on as they did it. Two gaurds stood at the door with real weapons, not tranq guns. They intended on killing me if I did anything.

"Starting to inject the patient," the lead doctor said.

He stuck a syringe into my left arm as an aid did to my other one. I screamed as they pushed the plunger in. Whatever was in the syringes was coursing through my veins, burning me. I tried to move my arm, but it was useless. One I was strapped in and two the liquid in the needles was keeping me from moving. I could feel my skin bubbling. I started having problems breathing.

"He's having different syptoms than the others, we may have finally found the cure," the doctor said gleefully."Wait, never mind. His heart rate is flatlining. Give me the shockers. Clear! Crap, clear!"

My heartrate didn't raise, it stayed flatlined. The doctor sighed."Test subject is the same as all the others. Get ready to burn the corpse."

Suddenly the aid cried out," Sir look! He's back! WOW! Look at how fast his heart rate is."

My eyes flashed open. I could feel my complete body had changed and was...what?...bigger? i sat up, breaking the straps that bound me down to the table. One of the gaurds yelled and fired pot shots. The other fell over, unable to breath by the sight in front of him.

"Wow! We made a new type," the doctor mused, shocked

"Will it obey us?" Someone in the glassed in room asked.

"Dunno, let me try. Could you plz walk over to that wall and wave at the people inside?" the doctor instructed.

I huffed and raised my hand. But it wasn't in a friendly gesture. It was to crush the doctor with my giant fist. The aid tried to turn and run, but my other arm grabbed the person and flung them into the wall behind me. Finally the remaining gaurd was able to steady his aim and a bullet struck my huge abdomen. I turned and ran straight for him. his rounds bounced off my tough skin before he was killed by my right foot. I was their experiment. A monster. I heard one last thing before I left the base. "He's a Tank."

Thank you for reading! I will try to make four to ten chapters. Plz R&R!


	3. Revenge

The soldier stepped around the corner and moved his flashlight left to right. He saw nothing and spoke into his COM that was mounted on his neck. A team of men came up behind him and walked into the came close to the far wall and a door. One soldier barely opened it when I bellowed. He took a step back and fell.

"He's here!" one of the others yelled.

I charged forward, trampling the man underneath rest fired and bullets bounced of my tough skin. They started retreating into the hall. once they were clear of the room, they sprinted outside. I knew better than to follow, but my infected instinct took over and I chased them. They laughed as I tripped their trap.

"Now fire the rocket!" the lead Marine ordered.

A searing pain slashed into me as one of the rockets smacked my side. The other followed closely behind.I bellowed and ripped a huge slab out of the road. I threw the slab and followed through with a wild punch to the nearest man. He was sent flying as the others dived out of the way of the chunk of road. The leader spoke into a private COM he had set up and a helicopter showed up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as an arrow with a strong cord slammed into my left arm. I turned my hate filled gaze to the man who had called the helicopter. He smiled at me as more arrows entered my body, making me immobile. The man got in a jeep and shot a tranq into my face.

The last thing I remember is being lifted into the air and carried off.

A few hours later

I woke and tried to turn, but could only see a large forest beneath me. I roared and twisted my body, breaking straps that attached me to the chopper. I slipped out of the cloth they had put under me and I fell into the mass of trees below. My mind raced. What happened? How long had I been knocked out? I heard a jeep stop and turn around. I snarled, knowing who was in that vehicle. I stumbled after the man. He would die! I would find him and he would die. The jeep started to get farther away. I bellowed and the jeep turned around.

"Good. Come back you little rodent," I said to myself.

The jeep came to a stop five meters away. Four men stepped out and cleared a small area around the vehicle. They called for support. I searched for the one I wanted dead, the one with black hair and a scar under his left eye. He turned around and talked to his men. They came forward in my direction.

My hand came up, then crashed down on the first soldier. His body turned to mush. The others fired their weapons. I turned and grabbed a tree. It was heavy, but I wouldn't be using it for long. It went flying and took out another man. The last two looked at me and primed grenades. They threw them and I was momentarily blinded by an intense pain. I heard more people come up and start firing on me. I screamed and fell over. They crawled on top of me and tied rough ropes and chains around my body. Then... blackness...

I wake up in a concrete wall with guns on the ceiling thirteen feet above me. A voice speaks over an intercom.

"Good to see you awake filthy beast."

I recognized the voice immediately. It would forever bring hate to my eyes and would be burned into my soul. It was the man I wanted revenge on. He spoke some unintelligible words. I turned in a slow circle to survey my surroundings. A window above me by five feet held some occupants. They were watching my movements carefully.

A contingent of soldiers and two scientists came walking into the room. I lunged, but chains held me down. The soldiers laughed. More people to add to my kill list.

The scientists walked forward with a tray in-between them. More needles I noticed miserably. They injected a blue, then white, liquid into me. My insides cooked then cooled respectively. My form started to change, again. But this time I got taller and a shorter stature. I wasn't going to be big enough to kill everyone now. _Stupid! Why didn't you make a plan like you used to?, _I thought bitterly, _Because when you changed, your mind stopped working like it did and now it's back to normal. _My tongue elongated and I started coughing. Great I was going to be a smoker! I could feel something else to though. It was my hunter strength returning, along with a rising sense to just barf all the time. _What are they doing to me? Am I becoming a cross between smoker, hunter, boomer. _I laughed at the thought, provoking me to cough uncontrollably.

"Okay looks like you were right doctor. He is the first one to be a combination," the scientist on my left said.

I growled and pulled my arms out of my chains. _They must've forgotten to tighten them after they injected me,_ I thought. My mouth opened and a stream of green spewed over the group. I turned and did the same to the room above me. The guns opened fire and I dodged. My tongue came out and ripped each gun off the wall. My mind raced as I thought of the possibilities with my new hybrid self.

I turned to the door and charged forward, feeling the strength of the tank still inside me. The door crunched and I appeared on the outside. I was in a dark hallway with only a red strobing light. A door to my left started closing. I bolted forward and slid under it. My number one enemy waited for me by himself.

"We finally get to have a fair fight. Though it's not entirely fair considering the barf, long tongue, claws, and brute strength. But I do have a gun," he glanced at me as he talked."Enough chit chat. Let's play."

He shot his rifle as he finished. I dodged and came up behind him, claws extended. He whirled and took a glancing blow from my sharp claws. He winced and fired again. I dodged and nicked him again. After doing this for a couple of minutes, I barfed and blinded him. He fired randomly in front of him as I fell flat and shot my tongue out. It caught him around his waist and he dropped his rifle to grab it. Perfect.

I ran forward. My claws dug deep and he screamed. I laughed as I ended his life. Revenge. It _was_ sweet.


	4. Death

I coughed, again. I liked my new long tongue, but the coughing that came with it wasn't a lot of fun. The other mutated infected stared at me and scowled. They didn't like smokers in their group. We had a tendency to cough a little too much.

"Keep it down will you?" one hunter asked. "We actually want these survivors you know."

I scowled at him and hissed, "Well excuse me that the best of the group has to cough a little. Besides, even if they heard me, I could just grab one and they would come back for all of you guys." I smirked as he got angry.

The survivors walked around a corner and found the room I was in, a small room filled with all kinds of dead infected. They walked to the other side to get to the door. I sprang as the last survivor passed my "dead" body. The woman screamed and alerted the rest of the uninfected.

"Dangit!" one big man exclaimed. "I knew this was a bad idea. Watch out!" the last part barely escaped his lips before a hunter grabbed the man next to him.

The big man stared as his friends were slaughtered. He soon fell to the two hunters who jumped him. I laughed as they hungrily ate his corpse. I coughed again.

_Bang!_

The sound reverberated throughout the hospital. I growled and walked over to the stairway door. I looked through and saw another man come bursting through the bottom stair way door. He fired behind him at an unseen assailant.

I growled again and backed away. He ran through the door and straight into my outstretched arms. He was quickly killed as I squeezed the life out of him. I cried victoriously and hurled his body at the opposite wall.

"Are you ready?" I asked the other infected.

"Yes. We heard there are ten of them. Can we take them?" a boomer replied.

I shrugged and walked down the hall to the elevator. Using my brute strength I punched a hole in the door and stepped through, widening it even more. I looked up and jumped, breaking the panels of the elevator, and crawling up the cable. I could here the others debating on how to get up.

I came up on the roof, and could feel the cold air hit my rough skin. Just a little distance away, I could hear gunfire and cheers to my right. Heading in that direction, I soon came across ten people huddled in a large room shooting common and anyone else that was not in my group. I backed up a little and caught the nearest survivor with my tongue.

"Smoker!" someone yelled.

I pulled and pulled until I saw the human laying on the roof in front of me. My claws dug deep into her flesh. She screamed and I smiled evilly. I could see the others of my group finally arrive. They nodded at me and got ready for me to make a plan.

"Boomer barf on as many as you can. Try not to die. We're going to need you again. Hunter I want you to go inside after I distract them and before the boomer barfs and pounce on the nearest Survivor. Ready?"

The Boomer moved into position and built up his barf before spewing it all over the Survivors as the Hunter pounced. The Smoker grabbed another one and pulled them in the open for infected to take their shot at the human. I jumped down and charged the remaining ones. My shoulder came down and I hit a middle aged man in the face. His bones cracked and he screamed for the split second he was still alive. The other Survivors couldn't help him because they were crowded by Common and the others of my group.

"Is that everyone?" I asked after the fighting had died down. "I only see seven bodies. Did the Smoker get two?"

Everyone else just stared at me. I turned around and looked for the Smoker. He was gone. I jumped out of a window and landed on the nearest roof. I looked and saw a faint cloud of green smoke about two feet away. I inched my way over and saw a body, the Smokers body. I started to roar to everyone when a kitchen knife crashed down on my head. I fell and turned my body just in time to see the human scowl at me and raise a shotgun to my face. It was my brother. I laughed, thinking if only he knew who he was about to kill. He pulled the trigger and I fell into the slumber which you never wake from.


End file.
